As a new energy resource, solar energy has a number of advantages over conventional fossil fuels in the aspects of inexhaustibility, environmental protection, and the like. There are many ways of using the solar energy at present. The main way is receiving and converting the solar energy into electric energy with a solar cell module. A traditional solar cell module is a large-area square array formed by a plurality of packaged cell assemblies, each cell assembly including a number of solar cell pieces (also known as photovoltaic cells) connected in series. The solar cell may absorb the solar energy, and hetero charges may accumulate at both ends of the cell, that is, a “photovoltaic voltage” may be created. This is known as “photovoltaic effect”. In the photovoltaic effect, an electromotive force may be generated between the ends of the cell. In this way, the solar energy may be converted into electric energy. However, the traditional solar cell is large in size, and the solar cell assembly formed by connecting such solar cells in series has a non-uniform distribution of current density, and large power loss.
Given the above, the traditional solar cell may be cut into several cell cutting pieces, and the cell cutting pieces may be made into a high-density assembly to reduce electric current, so that the power loss of the solar cell module is reduced. In this traditional solar cell module, positive and negative electrodes of the cell cutting pieces are generally connected with solder paste. However, the cell string formed by the cell cutting pieces connected with solder paste lacks of flexibility along its length, so that the whole solar cell module is poor in flexibility. There is cracking risk in such solar cell module, and grid lines or cells of the solar cell module tend to be broken, when the solar cell module is under external load or high and low temperature impact. The traditional solar cell module thus is inconvenient to practical application.